


After School Activities

by SmutUpAndWank



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Desperation, Masturbation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutUpAndWank/pseuds/SmutUpAndWank
Summary: Yuki is close to bursting in class, meaning it's a race against time when the bell goes.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 13





	1. Yuki

Yuki dared to look at the clock in the classroom. Damn, it had only been two minutes since he last looked. He felt his body screaming at him and he desperately tried to ignore it. He squeezed his thighs together and prayed class would over soon. He could just ask miss Shiraki if he could go to the restroom, but for some reason that made him want to die of embarrassment. What is she said no and then everyone would know he needed to pee? What if she said yes and he looked funny as he walked away? God, the thought had him blushing beet red. His face was hot, in fact his whole body was hot. The more he clenched the hotter and more uncomfortable he became. A bead of sweat ran down his back, startling him and he almost just almost spurted a little bit he was able to hold it together. Finally, the bell went, Yuki leapt out his of seat and then instantly regretted his decision. The jolt caused a little leakage that he hoped wasn’t visible. He quickly gathered his stuff, he had to get out of the classroom now, before he got stuck behind everyone and more importantly before it was too late. 

“Hey Yuki, want to walk home together” Tohru smiled at him, looking at him with her big puppy dog eyes.  
“Umm I can't today miss Honda” Yuki stammered, “I’m busy”  
He walked off before he had to answer any questions and hurried down the hall. It was busy but not too crowded. He quickly and nimbly managed to slip between the other students. There it was. He sped up as the men’s room came in to sight. Not so fast that caused unnecessary jostling but fast enough that he might just make it in time.  
“Yuki!” A voice yelled. Yuki cursed under his breath and a familiar hand landed on his shoulder.  
“Hey, we’ve got a council meeting remember, come on you can’t be late” Kakaru laughed as pulled Yuki away from his destination. His sister stood by his side, her eyes never leaving the floor.  
“Uhh actually I Umm” Yuki froze. Why was it so hard for him to say it?  
“What is it?” Kakeru asked.  
“Uhh” Yuki blinked like a rabbit in headlights. He felt a pang in his bladder as a slow 2 second spurt released itself. He winced and new that one must be visible. His eyes stung with tears.  
“Yuki, you ok?” Kakuru asked.  
“I’m sure the president will join us as soon as he can, stop pestering him” Machi said. She grabber he brother by the arm and started to lead him away.  
“Your right your right” Kakeru laughed “see you in there Yuki!” 

As they were leaving Machi tired back to check if Yuki was ok and there’s eyes met. Yuki saw something in her eyes, like sympathy or maybe a compassion? it was deep understanding look and for a moment he felt as if they were one of the same person. Yukis body suddenly pulled him out of this shared moment they were having to remind him why he was in a hurry in the first place. Quickly he hobbled into the men’s, he could barely walk now. He slipped into one of stalls. His body must have known how close it was to release because his urge to for shot up and he nearly lost it as soon as he enters the stall.  
“Come on”, He mutters as fumbled with his fly, he tried and tried and. Oh no, it’s stuck. Yuki felt tears roll down his cheeks and desperately clawed at the zipper. His bladder gave one final mighty convulsion that almost dropped Yuki to his knees.  
“No just a little longer”, Yuki begged as gave up on saving the zipper and was trying to tear a hole in the pants instead but it was too late. Hot piss poured out of him, slowly at first before becoming a power stream. Yuki gave up holding back and just pissed freely. It hurt at first but then it started to feel good, really good. Yuki moaned in euphoria as his painful bloated bladder emptied. It poured through sodden fabric and splatters the floor creating a huge filthy puddle at his feet. Yuki didn’t care, he leaned back onto the stall door then the pleasure wave over him until finally his bladder was empty. He looked down at his soiled school pants. The black fabric had gone a darker glossier shade of black and they clung coldly and wetly to his thighs. He blinked at the prominent erection he had, and shoved at the cold wet fabric clinging to him. He cautiously ran a finger down it and his breath hitches in delight as it felt better than he hoped. A cautious touch became a stroke, which became a rub and before he knew what was happening, he was gripping himself through his pants. Letting the soggy fabric soaked in his own piss rub against his hard horny dick. It didn’t take long, the feeling of the friction on his dick, the smell of his own piss and his own overwhelming horniness meant that within minutes he was about to blow. He tried to keep quiet but it was no use. His breathing became heavy and laboured as he panted and he found himself moaning and whining like a dog. He shuddered as he felt he warm jizz shoot from in cold wet piss slit and seep through his pants. He looked down at the creamy white bead go cum on his crotch and sighed.  
He probably wasn’t going to make it to that student council meeting after all.


	2. Machi

“He’s not coming! We need to take stock of the new gym kits and he’s not coming!” Naohito exploded. Machi squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.   
“Oh well, guess we should go home” Kimi purred.   
“What? No he’s coming, we saw him” Kakeru tried to defend Yuki, but it was no use. Kimi was already putting on her coat and Naohito was far too mad to reason with. Machi bit her lip, she couldn’t stand up, she didn’t think she could even walk. She had to stay behind.   
“Well, we need to tidy the room anyway so we might as well stick around-”   
“I'll do it!” Machi said, interrupting her brother. The rest of the council blinked at her eagerness.   
“You sure?” Kimi asked.   
“Um yeah” Machi said, “my train isn't for ages so I have time to kill”   
“You sure you don’t want us help” Kakeru asked as he put his coat on.   
“No it fine” Machi muttered, he eyes firmly on the desk in front, begging them to hurry up and go already.   
“Well ok, see ya tomorrow" her brother waved goodbye as he left with the other council members. 

Machi waited until she heard them leave the corridor before standing up to inspect the damage. It wasn’t too bad, the chair was fine at least. But as she moved, she felt something slowly dripping down her leg. Machi sighed and reached under her skirt, well, her panties her ruined. She looked at her underwear, now soaked her sticky pussy juices. She'd never gotten this wet at school before. It was Yukis fault. She knew he had this effect on her, the way he looked at her, made her feel like she was really, truly special. That look the shared today though, it was different, she felt like they were seeing each other for the first time. That was enough to make her heart do somersaults. But that wasn’t it.   
She knew what was wrong with him in the corridor before. She recognised the panic in his eyes and the fanatic urgency in his movements. And then, the look on his face, the small wet patch growing in his pants and clinging wetly to his dick. She blushed at the thought and felt a shudder. Her clit throbbed at the memory. She felt so dirty and perverted. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but think about his situation, wonder if he made or if something much messier happened. Another trail of her liquids started to dribble down her leg. She was desperate to touch herself, and she didn’t know if she could wait till she got home. She leaned over a pile of boxes to try and reach the top one, causing her to accidently rub herself on the box. 

“Ahh” she gasped as she felt the box graze her lips, and she couldn’t help but rub up against it again. She lowered herself her little further on the box so the corner was poking through her lips and gentle pressed against her clit. She grinded a little harder on the box and felt the firm edge of the box rubbing against her soft flesh. She moaned to herself in the empty classroom. She couldn’t take it anymore and quickly lifted her skirt, exposing her genitals. She noticed a wet patch on the front of her skirt, and a large damp patch on the cardboard box. It was starting to dissolve. She was so close; she couldn’t stop now. Quickly she rubbed at her clit with her finger. She let out a high-pitched moan as she got closer and then she came, leaving her short of breath. Suddenly a rush of liquid shot out of her and splashed on the ground. Machi gasped in shock as she saw what had happened. She grabbed a cloth and quickly got on her hands and knees, she had to clean this before anyone found out what she’d done. But before could clean up, the door opened. Machi held her breath and started planning her excuses. She heard as the person busied them self with something. She realised they couldn’t see her when she was bent down and quickly shuffled so she was behind the large stack of boxed.   
“Hello?, is someone there?” the person called out.   
Machi felt her cheeks turn red, she knew that voice.


End file.
